What Will Happen When
by musicals4ever
Summary: What will happen when two girls take Erik from the musical and the movie? Only time will tell....
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, this is revised and very new. This idea came from another story (and they know who they are). So, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One: I Wonder

Two girls, Lilac and Aries—the best of friends, I must say—were having a conversation about the Phantom of the Opera. Yes, they were fans of both the musical and the movie, which they both loved so much. One day, they decided to change the musical in their own ways…

"I love Christine more than you, so I am going kill you," said Lilac, attempting to impersonate the lovely Fop.

"Oh, go hang yourself Raoul, I don't love you, I love Erik," replied Aries, as Christine.

"I like this ending much better then the original, don't you agree Aries?" laughed Lilac.

"Yep, so much better then the first one we had." She paused. "Do you know how cool it would be to see the musical? I would love to take the music box. It's so pretty and so genuine. I wonder what it would be like to be in the musical…or even better, have Erik teach us how to sing."

Lilac was about to reply when, all of a sudden, there was a flash of green light surrounding the whole room and then they found themselves on a stage of some sort. Lucky for them, it was a dress rehearsal, and the curtain was not up yet.

"Where are we?" said Aries, looking for Lilac. She spotted her soon after. "There you are Lilac, do you know where we are, by any chance?"

"It seems to me that we are in a theater and the people are rehearsing for…" she gasped, her eyes growing wide. "The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Do you even know how we got here?"

"Well, yeah, actually. I have this necklace and, well, it can teleport people…it must have picked up our conversation of how we wanted to come here," replied Lilac in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, playing with the chain of her necklace. "I don't really remember how I got it, but I've had it for a while."

"That's kind of strange," said Aries, who then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Lilac, puzzled.

Aries grinned mischievously. "To get that music box, what else would I do?"

As Aries walked over to the stage where the music box was, Lilac was waiting to make the escape…but something else caught her eye.

* * *

**A/N: Well, comments are like the greatest thing so if you want to, go right ahead.** **Nothing can stop you (well, maybe a virus but that's not the point). **

**Yeah, so the only thing I own is Aries and Lilac and the necklace. That's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, finally I get some time to post Chapter Two (yea!). Anyways, reading is very fun so I'm going to stop here.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing

_January 26, 1988_

"Okay everybody!" shouted an important-looking man wearing one of those ugly director's berets in an obvious attempt to seem more important than he really was. "Places, Places! Come on people, first dress rehearsal on Broadway! We got to make it like the real thing! Okay. So, are we ready to rock Broadway or what? Come on people, we don't have all day! Okay! Let's start this musical!"

Everyone backstage gulped as the curtain rose…and the final dress rehearsal for the Broadway rendition of Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_ began.

"…Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen, a papiér maché…note that says, _Haha…it's gone_." The man playing the part of the auctioneer gulped and turned to shout at someone offstage. "Um sir? We have a problem."

"What is it now?" asked the important-looking-beret-wearing one, exasperated.

"Well, the music box, sir. It's…it's gone.

"Preposterous," snorted beret man.

"Sir, I'm serious. It's gone…like, missing…gone."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!! WE LOSE IT NOW??!? THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

"Sir, there is another problem," put in another obscure cast member.

"_What?_"

"Well, it seems that…well, Michael Crawford is…gone."

Beret man, a.k.a the esteemed assistant producer, looked positively murderous. "NOW?!?! MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?!?!" Running out onstage, he addressed the audience, mostly comprised of giggly middle-schoolers on a cheap field trip with their teachers. "I'm so sorry, ladies and gentlemen, about this dress rehearsal. It seems that we have lost some important pieces to our musical." He walked calmly off stage and, waiting until the ensuing chatter of the audience started up, then began roaring at cast and crew alike, "EVERYBODY START LOOKING FOR THAT BOX AND MICHAEL CRAWFORD! NOW!" sending everyone scurrying about frantically.

As he stood back and "supervised" the search, out of the corner of his eye he spotted two girls backstage and dressed in ways that he never before seen teenage girls dress. Furthermore, they looked nothing at all like cast or crew members.

"Hey you!" he shouted, pointing at them. They jumped, startled. "Over there! What are you two doing? And what's in that duffle bag?"

"LILAC!!!" shouted one. "Hurry up! Were going to get into some big trouble here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the other replied, panicking, and dragging a heavy duffle bag across the polished wooden surface of the stage. "All you're carrying is that box and _I'm_ carrying this duffle bag with my prize."

"What the heck is in that duffle bag anyways?"

"I'll explain later…come on let's get out of here before—"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUSIC BOX?"

"That is exactly what I was afraid of," said one, and they both started running away from the assistant producer as fast as they could.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff Hanger are just oh so much fun, don't you agree? Anyways, I like comments so, you can start with that and I am going to let you do that because I am going to stop. Again.**


End file.
